


Reporting Live From The Field

by orphan_account



Series: The Woods-Holden Family Collection [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Rebecca Woods-Holden is too good for this world, dialogue only, her dads agree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is holding the fort at the Comms Shack as his co-host and intern are out of the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reporting Live From The Field

“And we are- *yawns* back listeners. And by we I mean just me, Jack. Eugene and ‘Becca are unfortunately not with us today, but hey, you’ve got me still, so please enjoy this next song, even in their absence. Stay safe out there.”

* * *

 

“Wh-what? Sam? What’re you doing in here... Oh! Sorry about that dead air listeners, I must’ve accidentally fallen asleep during that last song. Sorry, rough night. I, um, I’ll explain after this one, alright? Stay safe.”

* * *

 

“Hm- yes. Awake, Sam, I’m awake. Just... resting my eyes is all. Yeah. So, uh, had a bit of a long night last night, didn’t really get much sleep, or any really. No, Sam, not like that. Mind out of the gutter. Dear listeners, I deeply apologize for my neighboring broadcaster’s horribly dirty mind. Anyways, what was I saying? Right- um, well I seem to have forgotten, so uh, I’m just gonna put something on to see if I can’t remember. Oh- and stay safe listeners.”

* * *

 

“Oh-kay. Awake. On air, broadcasting. Can you tell I’m running out of things to say? Maybe my mind’s just going too slow to function properly. But hey, I’ve learned from my mistakes, and I promise to have absolutely no zombie-themed stand up this time around. Did you know Gene still bugs me about that time to time? Mental, that one. Absolutely mental. I- I think I’m just going to play a song. Stay safe, listeners.”

* * *

 

“Hey, it’s me, Jack, back at it again. So, if you’re wondering why Gene isn’t with me today it’s because he took Becca to see Dr. Myers this morning after she spent practically all of last night crying. So yeah, not much sleep to be had, you know, between the crying and the very unpleasant idea that she could be in serious pain or sick. And, well we all heard what happened last time someone I cared about got sick. Always was a bit of a worrier, and a worst-case-scenario kind of worrier. So yeah- um- this one’s for Rebecca, feel better sweetheart.”

* * *

 

“Great news listeners! We have a very special caller on the line here- the very first live caller in the history of Radio Abel. May I introduce my lovely partner Eugene Woods, reporting live from the hospital tent.”

“Dummy. You’re supposed to be getting some rest.”

“You’re the one always droning on about the horrors of dead air. Besides, I was too worried to get any sleep.”

“Jack, you fell asleep on air. I could hear you snoring.”

“That- I don’t have an excuse for that.”

“Anyways. I wanted to call in to let you and the listeners know that Rebecca is fine. She has a tiny ear infection that Maxine says should clear up by the end of the week. For now she’s happily crawling around after the Doctor, who made the mistake of playing peek-a-boo with her and now she won’t leave Maxine alone.”

“So she’s going to be okay?”

“She is okay. Things like this are common for someone her age. She’s got ear drops to help clear it up, but it'll go away on its own. In fact, why don’t you ask her? Can you say hi into the mic, Rebecca?”

“Habuuuuuuh”

“Hi Becca! Are you and Gene having fun with Dr. Myers?”

“Ahh hahaha!”

“She likes hearing you on the radio, you know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, her face lit up once we convinced Maxine to click it on. Right Rebecca?”

“Haha Dada!”

“Did she-”

“I- I think so. Yeah she-”

“That’s, that’s not just babble, is it?”

“Don’t think so Jack.”

“Dada! Dada!”

“Eugene- I- Listeners, you just heard Becca’s, um, our daughter’s very first word. Um, I- I think this deserves a song. I’m gonna, I’m gonna go get some air or something. Stay safe out there listeners.”

“Stay safe.”


End file.
